Creative flexibility is critical in the design and presentation of decorative and edible arrangements. Millions of dollars are spent each year on sending arrangements to friends, colleagues, loved ones, and business contacts. At the present time, decorative items, including food items such as cake pops or cookies on a stick, are presented in arrangements with the stick penetrated into a base such as wood or acrylic with pre-drilled holes, Styrofoam, or floral foam, limiting the height placement and design potential of the arrangement or display. Other preformed support structures prevent a user from designing an arrangement in different shapes. In addition to limiting the creative flexibility of the arrangement, the item, such as a cake pop or cookie, can become broken or damaged upon removal. Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus that allows for maximum creative flexibility while preventing damage during the removal of the pieces of the arrangement.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”